minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Great Rescue Part 6 (Remake!)
Ok sigh seriously, honestly, sadly, i am honest! :( JesseFan300, sorry if i sounded rude for see Part 6.... This is not Part 7 Btw, this is an edited version of Part 6, rlly, if ya did not know how to do a remake i show ya this, and if you do Part 7 Pls it will take place after this part i do, so look closely: Story: "Title: The Traitor!" Hour 29 Gavin: Wait! Are you here to save the world again?.. Jesse: You bet! Lane: Can we help you? Jesse: Uh sure.... Lane: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Gavin: Oh no! Jesse: What have I done? *Steve runs to them with Lluna crying* Jesse: What's wrong? :/ Steve: Uh- Lluna: Aiden died saving me! ;( Jesse: NO! sure he was a jerk sometimes but NOOOOOOO! Steve: Who are they? Jesse: Thats Gavin and Thats Lane! Steve: We should get to Hazardly And Hi! :3.. Lane: H-Hazardy!? He almost just killed me! D: Gavin: We need to stop him with you! Jesse: Lets go in the back of the main room in the terminal!! Steve: Ok let's go! :) Lane: Uh I will be right back I think I left my sword over there.. *A few minutes later* Steve: We should go without him! Gavin: Ya I guess he knows the plan! Jesse: True! Ok! Lluna: Mk! Narrator: Jesse and His Friends Were at the back of the terminal space only to see Hazardly Waiting there! *Hazardly shoots Gavin in the leg* Gavin: UG- *Gavin Faints but they all think he died* *They here Lane Scream* Lluna,Jesse and Steve: Shoot!! Hazardly: Did you wonder how I knew you would come here how I knew to try to shoot llama to kill someone well? Jesse: HUH? <:/ Hazardly: I think you might be surprised! ???: It was me! Steve: That sounds like- *Lane walks out of a dark tunnel behind Hazardly and Lane have red eyes which means Hazardly controlled Lane before!* *Everyone is Shocked* Hazardly: You see, when he was trying to get back his sword, he actually did, but... I CAME! >:) And i controlled him to obey me with this! *Shows them his wand "Wanda"* *Kisses "Wanda"* I love you, Wanda! Steve: HAH! HAH! Hazardly and Wanda, sitting in a tree, K-I-.. Hazardly: SHUT UP! >:( Hey! And... Heh btw, that is right, these red eyes? He obey me now, ya sure may not know how to... Oh how to make him normal right again? Steve: I DO! Jesse: What? :/ Steve: Jesse! Take the wand! Jesse: Oh right! *Jesse takes Wanda well nice* Hazardly: NO!! Wanda! *Jesse BREAKS Wanda now in half duh and Wanda may died!* Hazardly: GASPS! :O *Sad Violin Music plays meanwhile it is black and white and we see black and white Wanda broken in half well funny and man now man and Hazardly looks sad meanwhile saying "Wanda" echoing* *Then back to colour by Steve throw water at Lane's Head* Lane: *Eyes is normal* Hey! What happe-- *He got hit by water* Lane: OW! Hey! Why you do that for? Steve: For saving you from the magic wand! Jesse: Uh, Steve! I already broke Wanda in half! Steve: Duh... Half? Right half... Sorry Lane! Lane: -_- Is ok.. *Lane Sees Gavin Passed out on ground* Lane: What! I knew you were gonna kill someone! but you choose GAVIN!!!!!!! Lane: I can't believe Hazardly could do this far! Rlly guys, it is his faulth trust me since..... I dont wanna work fo- Hazardly: *Whistles* >:( Steve, Jesse, Lluna and Lane: Huh? :O *Aiden grabs Lane and have his sword near Lane's throat* Steve: AIDEN! YOUR NOT DEAD?! Hazardly: Let me explain! *So we see his story* When the "Shadow" shoot Aiden, he had a secret! He had a bullet proof thing for his stomach, the heh shadow, mine! Was mine heh heh! >:) Aiden was working for me all the time! He knew what was going on, he just "Played Nice!" Now he gonna help me take over MINECRAFTIA! And... Now, he will kill The Lane! *We back to our story!* Aiden: The Wizard is RIGHT! *Aiden looks insane and very angry* I am The Traitor! "The Traitor" who is not Lane, but do not worry, now i will take care of Lane, time... to... kill! Lane: NO! Let me go! I did not mean to work of course, not for Hazardly! Aiden: ;) Don't Worry. This'll only HURT A LOT! >:D *Laughs like a psycho like:* MWA HAHA HA HA HA HAA HAAAAAAAAAAA! I LOVE THIS JOB! HAHAHAHAHA! *But... Suddenly, an arrow shoot Aiden's head* Aiden: OUF! *Falls on ground* Lane, Lluna, Jesse and Steve: :O... Jesse: OMG! THEY KILLED AIDEN! Steve: Your.... Angels! :3 *Beautiful heavenly angel music plays in background meanwhile Steve makes a cute looking anime face with big anime eyes* Lane: What happened? *They all see two strangers who will be continued in JesseFan300'S Story!* Steve: And... Hazardly, The Dumb Loser Yap! Feel free to rage! XD Hazardly: WANDA! *Have the two pieces of Wanda in his two hands* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ;( Lane: At least i'm of course innocent! *Shrugs* :) *And yes JesseFan300 Continue AFTER This blog ok?* (So, sorry but i think ya should do Part 7 After reading this ok? Yes pls, since this looks better, did ya like my remake?) Category:Blog posts